


Don't blame it on me

by Hhhhholes



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Promiscuity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhholes/pseuds/Hhhhholes
Summary: V：我超甜的，来吃我吧。我是挂着果味糖霜的坏种。他们从未教过我如何成为一个好女孩。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Don't blame it on me

【完美的家人】  
妈妈在阁楼独酌，身上珠光宝气，她将一把钻石撒进酒杯中。杯底沾着酒液的红色，闪闪刺眼。她把名贵酒瓶推到地上，玻璃碎裂声音刺激神经，酒液染红真毛皮地毯，酒的醇香扑鼻，她酒红色嘴角勾起，她对一切心知肚明，酒精和钻石让她忘记丈夫的不忠。  
爸爸在房间里和他的新女人逍遥鬼混，不堪的呻吟声传到阁楼里。妈妈，快醒醒，爸爸在背叛你。爸爸早已厌倦妻子的冷眼，他最爱寻求刺激，小野猫在他身上喵喵叫着求欢，精力充沛，让他欲罢不能。宝贝，我会再快点。爸爸准备把巨大家产从父亲手中骗过来，不断挥霍，最后交给儿子。  
哥哥吞云吐雾，沉浸在闪闪编织的梦境中，他拥有了至高无上的权利，甚至可以奴役荒坂公司，他看见荒坂三郎为他脱下鞋子，他身下是最美丽最昂贵的性偶。他热爱吸食闪闪，他用闪闪掏空了一大半的家产，爸爸并不知晓，因为这是祖父对他的宠爱。  
祖父痴迷年轻的躯体，他的收藏中尽是幼态之物。他最后把邪恶眼神停留在孙女身上，她的胴体光洁稚嫩，他在她身上留下伤痕，他侵犯她的身体，仿佛这样会让他的身体年轻。祖父是红眼睛的恶魔，爸爸妈妈哥哥都不来救我，没有人来救我。孙女流下了银色的泪水，她抱紧自己，眼里是仇恨。  
祖父慈祥坐在椅子上，爸爸妈妈犹如恩爱多年的夫妻相拥，哥哥戴着眼镜是学校的学霸，妹妹穿着精致的小裙子宛若公主，对着相机笑一笑吧，我们是完美的一家。  
请不要拉开窗帘，不要打开窗户，房子里有外人不能知晓的秘密。

妈妈死于酒精中毒，爸爸死于被情人谋杀，哥哥死于吸d过量。你们都得到了最爱，安心闭上眼吧。  
安眠药是序曲，子弹是和弦，祖父在睡梦中被阉割、被解剖，骨架上平铺儿子的血肉。这样你可以年轻了吧，祖父。女孩舔舔嘴角的血，终于迎来多年第一个真心的笑意。  
不要责怪我双手沾满鲜血，你们皆获所爱。

【位极的代价】  
她是性感的尤物，她是莉莉丝的化身。  
她可以用身体换来晋升的机会，她掀开裙底来者不拒，她不择手段处理对手。她设计让爱美的同事容颜尽失、永无恢复，她让钟情于超梦的间谍被黑超梦的病毒折磨致死，她让重视家人的死对头经历丧女之痛，她与上司缠绵于榻侧，即使他的妻子健在。她威胁、恐吓、绑架、色诱，她到了今天的位置，反情报部门内的腌臜不比任何一个部门少，她亲吻上司，接过他给的任务后不久就沦为公司的弃儿。  
可也换来了一段时间的安定，也不安定，雇佣兵的日子算是好过，她学会的所有恶毒计策保护了自己。  
本想惊天动地干一票大的，没想到差点丢了命，她的恶毒派不上用场了。  
不要责怪我用尽手段，你们不过是阻碍我的障碍。

【唯一的真心】  
V很爱那个忠诚的日本男人，他是第一个可以给她带来安全感的人，她咬着指甲想得到那个男人，不管是骗还是绑，都要让他属于自己。  
她邀请他来她的公寓，她卑鄙地利用他的信任哄骗他喝下掺了药的酒。V看着竹村五郎的颈部义体一颤一颤助他咽下透明酒液，她一只手撑着脸颊痴迷地看着红色纤维管颤动，仿若在她心上抖动。  
她很满意，忠犬上钩了。  
一步，摘掉戒指项链和耳环。  
绯色爬上他的脸庞。  
二步，脱掉皮衣和裙子。  
他额头上冒出汗珠。  
三步，踢开高跟鞋。  
他眼神开始迷离。  
You are mine now.  
“V，发生什么了？”竹村五郎呼吸加深，体温上升，他扭过头不敢看V，欲望的火焰在他眼里燃烧。  
V长腿一迈跨坐他身上，湿透的下身直直撞在突起上，“你被下药了，”她的嘴唇凑到他耳边，湿热呼吸靠近，“解药就藏在你衬衫下。”她舔舐他的耳垂，好像在品尝一块美味的布丁，她的手解开皮带，向上一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子，最后抚摸他紧实的肌肉。  
竹村五郎挣扎起来，“V，不能……”，剩下的话V没能让他说出口。  
他们的胸贴在一起，V的乳房快要把竹村五郎逼疯，她柔软的舌头让他几近窒息。她的嘴唇像一只小野兽一样野蛮闯进来，舌头却讨好地勾起他的舌头往自己嘴里带。  
“今晚你怎么玩都行，五郎。”  
欲望烧断理智的红线，他恼怒地侵犯进V的嘴唇，汲取她口中的甜酒，他轻咬她的嘴唇以惩罚她的浪荡。体温不断升高，热流汇集在身下某处。装满植入体的手抚摸裸露的大腿肌肤，而后饱满的臀肉漏出指缝，双手蜿蜒而上在光洁后背盘旋。  
V将一瓶酒倒在自己身上，她舔掉嘴边残留的唾液，酒液让她尝起来更甜美。  
“不要只盯着我的眼睛，我胸前的宝贝更加迷人。”竹村五郎的手被放置在V胸前，她调皮地笑一下，稍稍撑起身子让勃起的性器溜进身体里。两只大手粗暴揉捏漂亮浑圆的乳房。  
“五郎，你知道…别人说我…什么吗？”她抽着气，上下动作间调笑。  
“什，什么？”竹村五郎落下来的碎发被汗液黏在鬓角。  
“他们说，那个女孩是个……天杀的祸水，给你带来无穷无尽的……麻烦。”她的汗水滴在男人的胸膛上。“我是不折，嗯，不扣的……麻烦精。”  
“也是，哈，心如蛇蝎的，嗯啊，小偷。”  
“你的确是无耻的小贼，唔。”  
“哈，五郎，冷，去床上。”她又编了一个小小谎言。  
竹村五郎一眼识破她的谎言，但他并未点破，只是命令她，“趴在床上，背对我。”  
性感魅魔的腰线塌出一个优美的弧度，她的双眼勾着他舔掉她身上的糖霜，他看到过她手段的狠厉，他明明知道她的身体里全是毒药，可他越来越深陷其中。  
跪趴的姿势适合着力，竹村五郎再一次撞进V的身体里，里面高热的软肉搅着欢迎他，他舒爽地抓住她的头发，在她后背留下齿痕。  
V的身体被撞得不停向前，又被手臂一揽迎上撞击，她高潮迭起不停呻吟，嘴里漏出一声“Daddy……别停……”  
“这是你和那些床上情人玩的把戏？”V后知后觉不妙，赶紧转过头靠近他麦芽酒味的嘴唇，却迎来撕咬和身下的大力屠戮。  
“啊！不，五郎！啊！”  
“叫回去！”  
她脑子突然灵光，“呜呜，Daddy饶了我吧，五郎，五郎，求你了，唔……”  
竹村五郎在她身体里浇灌他的体液，他们如恋人一般一同睡去。  
V半夜里惊醒，偷偷亲吻竹村五郎的嘴唇才放心闭眼。  
我想把你击垮成碎块，我是糖霜覆于你身，让我们紧紧拥抱，我会静静感受你在我身上撒下的面包屑，让我的伤口流出果酱。  
你会是我的姜饼小人吗？

一切都脱离了控制，这太疯狂了。竹村五郎醒来看见V身上尽是欢爱的痕迹，泪水和唾液弄花她的妆容，像一朵凋零的美丽玫瑰花。他快速收拾好自己，“V，非常抱歉，是我失态了，冒犯你并非我本意，我会尽力弥补我的过失，对不起。”他知道是V给他下了药，他只是怨恨自己没控制住自己。  
V看着向她鞠躬的竹村五郎，肝肠寸断，她停住了向他讨要一个早安吻的动作，脸上血色尽褪，转眼间又换上了她熟悉的轻浮面具，“好久没做了，谢谢你啊竹村，你很不错，我挺舒服的。”  
他走了。  
眼泪一滴一滴打在V手臂上。我成年以后再没哭过了，她想。  
除了计划内必要的联系，其他的寒暄他都不想施舍，肢体接触更是没有。刻意的躲闪和疏离让V的心如坠深渊，他如此恨我。  
竹村五郎再也不敢过多接触V，他已经尝到了她的味道，甜美而让人沉醉，他时常回味那个晚上，一旦开始就无法停止，冷水也无法打消燥热。在那些旖旎绮丽的梦里，V的身体依旧能够勾引他接近，他承认他很想要她，他怕一触碰到她的身体他就想把她摁在墙上使劲操，让她再也说不出谎话，把她锁在身边让她不能去找其他男人，绝不能让那帮混蛋看见她这幅眼含媚意的样子。但事情还没有解决，他不能让自己过于沉浸在她的甜蜜中。等事情都结束吧，希望华子小姐能给他们一个机会。  
他真的不爱我，V确定了答案。  
她终于无所顾忌了，她屠了整个虎爪帮，叫来好几个性偶和他们一起做爱；她睡了高级官员，一枪崩了他的老婆让她永远闭嘴；她让清道夫跪着求她赐给他们闪闪，然后一拳敲爆他们的脑壳；她黑了新闻54台一天循环播放傻逼市长偷情的录像。城里依旧流传着V是个天杀的祸水，只不过该死的婊子又成了她的新标配，她乐得所有人骂她。  
她一个人把夜之城搅得天翻地覆。

“我坏到骨子里，病入膏肓。”  
面对竹村五郎的质问，V这么回答。  
这个该死的婊子此时远在水晶宫，穿着黑色西装的竹村五郎拿着数据板让她签字。  
他的脸上挂的是怜悯吗？  
“我早已厌倦无所谓的坚持，让我回去才是解脱。”V推开他，脸色比那时更加苍白，她转身不想面对他。“我是心思歹毒，满口谎话，但是，”她似乎哽咽了一下，“只有我的心从来没骗过你。”她闭了闭眼，走得决绝而绝望。  
他什么都知道，只是没有选择我。  
姜饼人把自己锁在荒坂的橱窗里，他不肯离去，他不知回头。  
我该怎么得到你，子弹还是甜言蜜语？我将一颗真心奉上，最后我还是在缱绻悱恻的顾念中失去你，因为你从未在乎过我。  
回到地球的V并没有感到解脱，她不想任由荒坂左右她的未来，她也依旧爱着竹村五郎，她痛苦着，她无法原谅自己。她只能穿着厚厚的衣服一步步走到垃圾填埋场。

当初竹村五郎给V装的追踪器并未被荒坂一并摘去，竹村发现某一天，他地图上的红点灭了。  
他沿着信号最后消失的地点追去，是他们初见的那个地方。  
这里既不浪漫也不安全，甚至埋着夜之城所有的罪恶。  
他找到了V的尸体。  
看得出来她是饮弹自杀，但死后，她的植入体被挖了个干净。森然的合金骨骼暴露在外，内脏混着血液流了一地，眼眶里空无一物，空洞洞地望着他，似乎在控诉他的无能自私。  
她就像垃圾一样躺在这里，丑陋不堪，她曾经那么美丽。  
悲哀笼罩着竹村五郎，他双腿发软跪在地上，看着她最后发的信息，心如刀绞。

她说，垃圾就应该待在她该待的地方，不是吗，五郎？

他终于失去她了。

不要责怪我以这种方式死去，因为这对我算是解脱。

END.  
灵感来自 牙牙—《Dollhouse》《Gingerbread man》   
打雷—《You can be the boss》  
AVIVA—《Don't blame it on the kids》  
Natalia Kills—《Problem》

**Author's Note:**

> 想写又疯又浪又坏的V，写不出呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
